Danganronpa: Fireside Despair
by SethRollinsandBoDallas
Summary: How do you spice up the mutual killing game? It's simple- have it take place in the middle of the woods in the great Camp Monokuma! It's just like a regular camp, complete with activities, sports, s'mores, and a pinch of betrayal and murder! When 16 students get stuck in this 'camp of killing', expect lots of chaos to ensue! (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Submissions!

**Well, well, well…Look what we have here.**

 **Another plethora of unfortunate students have fallen into my grasp…**

 **If only someone could have been more productive the FIRST time around, we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?!**

 **Upupupu…Breaking the fourth wall aside, I have a BEARY huge announcement to make!**

 **Camp Monokuma is now OPEN! UPUPUPUPUPUPU!**

 **What is, Camp Monokuma, you ask? Well, the answer's simple! It's just your average camp! …Except with a limit of seventeen campers and a game of life or death, but you get the gist of it!**

 **This is where** _ **you**_ **come in! Yes, I mean** _ **you**_ **, right there! We need our spots to fill up at Camp Monokuma! If you want a poor, helpless Ultimate Talent to participate in our activities, then come on and SUBMIT!**

 **Here are the rules!**

 **Number 1: There is a limit of 17 students, and you can submit up to TWO students! If I like them both, they'll both get in!**

 **Number 2: A protagonist will be chosen out of all of the submissions, but this DOES NOT MEAN that you can write your character is a protagonist-ish fashion! Diversity is key, here!**

 **Number 3: All students MUST be Japanese, with maybe ONE OR TWO foreigners.**

 **Number 4: Please, please, PLEASE be in-depth with your submissions! The more personality there is to toy with, the better the game is, am I right?**

 **Number 5: Don't get salty if your creation gets killed off! It's the circle of life, damn it! You live, you die, etcetera, etcetera!**

 **Number 6: THE FORM YOU FILL OUT WILL BE IN THE PROFILE!**

 **Number 7: Please PM all submissions!**

 **And that's about it! Happy despairing~!**

 **-Monokuma**

* * *

Availaible Slots:

Male:  
1\. Xanthos Hirano, SHSL Commander

2\. Takahashi Nadeshiko, SHSL Lawyer

3\. Itaru Orihara, SHSL Barber

4\. Toyoaki Saigo, SHSL Mystery Novelist

5\. Tsubasa Yamaguchi, SHSL Hitman

6\. Hibiki Nara, SHSL Coroner

7\. Asato Shikikan, SHSL Brainiac

8\. Oshira Fumihiro, SHSL Weapon Artisan

9\. Ryoichi Sakamura, SHSL Motivational Speaker

Female:  
1\. Satchiko Fushigikaze, SHSL Phantom Thief

2\. Rena Royama, SHSL Journalist

3\. Kokone Amaya, SHSL Tailor

4\. Azami Akizuki, SHSL Private Investigator

5\. Mitsuri Banba, SHSL Sukeban

6\. Midori Umikawa, SHSL Actress

7\. Hachi Kazu-Etsuko, SHSL Jack of all Trades

8\. Sagishi Shimizu, SHSL Prankster


	2. The Woodland

**Thanks for everyone's awesome submissions! As you may have noticed, there are now seventeen students instead of sixteen, but who ever said anything about rules? Sure, I said there was a limit of sixteen, but I also said that I was gonna stay active last year. I'm not a great listener, as you can probably tell.**

 **Support and reviews and such are highly appreciated! You guys' support is what motivates me to keep writing.**

 **I'm** _ **not**_ **giving up this time.**

 **(By the way, I apologize if I accidentally write 'Kuno' on instinct)**

 **IMPORTANT EDIT (4/7/16): Writing this chapter, although it's pretty short, was** _ **super**_ **uncomfortable. As you're gonna notice, I wrote this in first person-present tense instead of third person-past tense. I was trying something new for a change, so I apologize if any of it seems off to you. The next chapter will most likely be written in third person-past tense, just because my comfort zone isn't something I would like to venture out of.  
ALSO! This chapter was made very short on purpose. The next chapter or two will be focused around 'Meeting the Students'.**

 **Happy despairing~!**

* * *

The prestigious Hope's Peak Academy- everyone who's ever set foot in this prestigious school is pretty much guaranteed a life full of success. All students are highly recognized and admired for their specialties. There's nothing that aspiring teens of my age would want more than success, correct?

I was, of course, honored to have received that letter from Hope's Peak, but I never imagined how the actual feeling of standing in its presence would be. It's a strange mix of excitement, longing, and nervousness for what's to come.

In any other situation, I would have had to decline, for taking a break from the courtroom isn't something that I have ever intended to do. But Hope's Peak Academy? There's no way I could have turned that down.

 **{TAKAHASHI NADESHIKO: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LAWYER}**

 **A studious looking young man who stands at about 5'10. Black hair, with the top of his head covered by a white-striped trilby hat, and gray eyes. He sports a dark blue suit, complete with dark blue pants, with a red tie and black shoes…  
Glad I'm able to check my appearance before I walk in. More of a mental readiness check than anything…And yes, I think I look quite studious today.**

 _Am I prepared for the future ahead? To become more than what I already am? To exceed what I have already accomplished?_

 _I must be._

 _After all, there's nothing but hope and opportunity that lie in my path._

The nervousness starts to fade away, quickly being replaced with a new feeling…a strong, eminent feeling of determination. Of hope, even. I'm not taking a break from the court for nothing. These experiences will only further me.

 _This is it…I'm ready._

I take one more look up at the building- the one that sets my future in stone. This is my chance.

Collecting my final thoughts, taking a deep breath, I face towards the entrance and begin my journey. In this situation, crossing the street is definitely a 'journey'.

 _And who knows, maybe my mother was right. Maybe I_ will _make new friends, or something to a similar effect._

 _Takahashi Nadeshiko…Super High School Level Lawyer…_

 _The best there is…_

 _Lots of success…_

 _Even more success…ahead…_

 _Lots of…lots of…_

 _The best…_

 _Wh…at…?_

 _What's…goi…n…g…o…n…_

* * *

"…Hey…?"

I hear… _something_. A voice, maybe? Probably? Most likely? I'm quite sure; it's absolutely impossible for me to think straight. Worst thing is, I have no idea why.

I don't even bother to attempt at opening my eyes, for the bright red color against my eyelids signals how bright the sun must be. It's not like I should even try to muster up words.

 _Where…? Where am I?_

"I know you're awake."

 _There's that voice again. Sounds…male. Definitely male. An irritated male, to be precise._

"…Ngghhannhggg…" Is the only response I can conjure up.

 _What just happened?_

 _Wasn't it…the academy? Hope's Peak Academy?! Did I faint from being overwhelmed or something._

In absolute desperation, I swing my arm around, reaching for anything within my grasp. Something odd brushes against my arm, something wet, something kind of prickly. It feels almost like…like _grass_ , but…I don't think there would be grass anywhere inside of the academy itself.

 _Ah, that's it. I must have fainted outside. I guess all of the excitement got to m-_

"AGH!"

I abruptly and frantically surge up from my previous laid-down position, my eyes opening widely, yet not adjusting to the sudden brightness that fills my vision. My stomach starts swelling with pain and discomfort. Not internally, but externally, as if someone had stomped on it.

Which, of course, was the case.

Once my vision is finally rectified, I immediately look up to see an outraged face standing above me, his arms folded.

"W-What was that for?!" I spew at him, my voice raspy from lack of use.

They click their tongue and roll their eyes, then bluntly reply, "If you weren't gonna wake up yourself, then someone had to do it."

"Was 'gently shaking me' not an option you considered?" I mutter under my breath, looking away from them.

"Mind repeating that?!"

"Huh?! Uh, I mean…i-it's fine, don't worry about it…" I say half-heartedly, shaking my head. "B-But, uh…" I don't get to finish my question before being interrupted.

"Whatever you're gonna ask, I have no clue," he sighs, biting his lip.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you taken a look around, genius?!" he spits with a choleric tone.

"A look arou-" I don't even have to finish my sentence before automatically realizing what he was talking about.

This is _not_ Hope's Peak.

Surrounding me is an abundance of tall trees, with a path carved down the middle. The two of us stand in a grassy clearing, exposed to the scorching sun, whose rays somehow surpass the trees just to burn into my eyesight. The sky is a clear blue color and cloudless, with no glass blue roof similar to the style of those at Hope's Peak. Due to my prior knowledge, and common sense, I know for a fact that Hope's Peak Academy isn't located in the middle of the woods.

"W-What?!" I stammer, trying to shuffle to my feet. The guy doesn't even attempt to help me gain my balance or composure. He watches with a blank face as I struggle to stand.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who decided to take a 'nature walk' or some shit like that. I don't know how I got here."

"Same here…"

Suddenly, a highly unlikely thought strikes me, and I can't help but ask this stranger.

"Uh, by any slim chance, did you happen to be a student heading to Hope's Peak Academy?"

The man faces me again, his eyebrows furrowed with question. He takes a single step toward me. "Hmph, well…Yeah, so what?"

 _So he was an incoming student as well…A lot of things about that fact are strange._

"Same thing happened to me," I explain as calmly as I possibly can. "I'm approaching the academy, and nothing seemed to be wrong. Then everything just…just went all black. I don't have any recollection of what happened between that moment and now, but somehow, I…no, _we_ , ended up here. It's so odd, don't you think?"

"Huh…sure, why not," is his short, unthoughtful response. He probably didn't listen to a word I just said.

"If you don't mind me asking…who _are_ you?" I ask, perplexed about how we both ended up in the exact same situation.

The man shrugs, scanning his surroundings a bit before answering me.

" **Tsubasa Yamaguchi. Hitman.** If that's what you wanna know, then that's all you're gonna get from me."

 **{TSUBASA YAMAGUCHI: SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HITMAN}**

 **Extremely tall- greatly surpassing six feet- with a surprisingly bony stature. His skin is exceedingly pale, with a beauty mark under one of his bright green eyes. His hair is…interesting, to say the least, with it being ruffled and black with a notable red skunk stripe running through it. He wears an unbuttoned black blazer over a gray dress shirt and a checkered red tie, black pants, and loafers. From what I can see, his body is scattered with a bunch of scars and bruises, most likely from his profession, and a dragon tattoo wrapped around his right arm.  
Everything about this man screams, "I've been through a lot, and I'm not afraid to let it loose on you".**

"Hitman, you said?"

Tsubasa looks unsettled by the comment I made, once again biting his lip. "Doesn't matter."

"Well, if I'm in the middle of nowhere stuck with a _hitman_ , then I bound to have some conce-"

"Doesn't matter," Tsubasa repeats, this time with a more impatient and annoyed tone. "Who the hell are you? And what could someone as oblivious as you possibly be good at?"

I try to ignore the stinger her shot at me, hiding my balled fists. "I'm Takahashi Nadeshiko, Super High School Level Lawyer."

"Doubt it," Tsubasa says, displaying a little bit of amusement at my specialty.

 _For many reasons, I don't foresee anything good happening in my future._

"Anyway," I continue, ignoring his snide comment, "If the same thing happened to the both of us, and we're both Hope's Peak students, then I bet there's got to be more of us somewhere around here…Maybe down that path?"

"Don't get your hopes up or anything."

"Shouldn't we look? Just to make sure?"

"Tch! _We_? As in, _you_ and _me_?!" Tsubasa snickers, taking what I suggested as a joke. "There's no way in hell I'd ever team up with anyone like _you_."

"I haven't even known you for ten minu-"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, dumbass?!" he shouts, somehow managing to sound deadpan at the same time. "I don't want you around me. At all. I've been talking to you for too long, anyway. You've annoyed me ever since you woke up."

"I-"

"Hell, even when you were _asleep_ , you were a pain in the ass," Tsubasa continues, starting to walk down the path, away from suddenly stops in his tracks, but still doesn't face me. "The path branches two ways. If you go the other way, I'll leave you be. Go my way, and I'll beat the shit out of you. Got it?!"

I don't have a choice in the matter. 'Beating the shit out of you' doesn't sound like a very good experience- especially from a hitman. "I got it. See you later, I guess."

Tsubasa, predictably, doesn't respond to my farewell. He walks down the single path, then branches of to the right, making him unseen from where I stand.

 _It can't be just me and Tsubasa here. Actually, I really hope it's not just me and Tsubasa here. I have a feeling that wouldn't end well. There's gotta be more than two Super High School Level Students here, if my assumptions are actually correct. I highly doubt there are, but when has a little desperate hope ever stopped anyone?_

With certainly more nervousness than I did walking into Hope's Peak, I make my way down the path and hurriedly walk to the left, hoping Tsubasa doesn't think I went the same way or something.

* * *

The path doesn't last long at all. I think I was only walking for about five minutes before I reached something.

There was nothing but trees, trees, more trees, and, excitingly, more trees, down the path.

I can't help but wonder whether the road to the right had anything else, but I know better than to backtrack, when I know deep down that all I probably will find there are, astonishingly, trees.

What I do reach, however, is something far more exciting. Something I never thought I would see.

In front of me, a huge, full-fledged camp is displayed. There are numerous cabins- twenty three, to be exact, most of them with the same styling. Seventeen of the cabins are perfectly circled around a huge clearing of the woods, with the setup for a campfire placed directly in the center.

In the corners of the woods, there seem to be four areas, with three of the four of them being completely closed by steel bars. The only open area has a pink, hastily painted sign that reads, 'Tanoshii'.

But the most relieving thing (not that any of this is relieving, it doesn't excuse the fact that I still have no idea where I am or how I got here) is the sight of _other people._

There are sixteen of them that stand in front of me, and none of them seem to take notice at first. The only one I can actually recognize is Tsubasa, who I only first met maybe fifteen minutes ago, but the rest of them are certainly a colorful bunch. They all look uncomfortable around each other, which makes it appear as if none of them have ever met. Most of them are quite distant, with some of them sitting on separate logs, some of them walking around, and one person in particular sitting away from everyone.

Before I can voice myself, someone appears to take notice of me.

"LOOK AT THAT!" a loud, rather obnoxious voice suddenly sounds. "LOOKS LIKE WE CAUGHT A NEW ONE!"

As if on cue, everyone turns in my direction.

"Uh…hi?"

* * *

 **Before this ends, once again, two very important points:**

 **First of all, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOING BACK TO THIRD PERSON-PAST TENSE. It's** _ **a lot**_ **easier and less awkward to write. I don't have time to switch everything in this chapter, so sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Lastly, this chapter was purposely made to be short (This was 8 pages long, while some chapters I've written have been 23 pages long). The chapters ahead will be a lot more eventful, trust me.**

 **It's still early in the game! It's only gonna get better from here!**

 **I expect my updating schedule to be once, twice, or three times a week, depending on my availability.**

 **I'll put up the usual polls once the introductions are finished!**

 **Until then, Happy Despairing~!**


End file.
